


Dancing with a Devil

by Sunsets_Over_Roses



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :3, Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, this is just supposed to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsets_Over_Roses/pseuds/Sunsets_Over_Roses
Summary: "Sorry, but can you pretend to be my date for a few minutes?"(aka Dipper helps a random stranger get away from a crazy ex)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had major writer's block, so enjoy this fluff. Also, in this, Bill has always been human, and they've never met.

Dipper was utterly lost.

After getting Pacifica's invitation, Mable had practically dragged him to the store to get a suit for her girlfriend's masquerade ball party. After, she spent an hour fixing his hair and putting on makeup until he finally warned her that they were going to be late if she kept fussing over him. She finally put on his mask: a blue, with darker feathers, matching his blue tie. Her dress was bright pink, with a white mask to match. When she deemed him party-worthy, they got into their Grunkle's truck and drove to the Northwest mansion. As soon as they got there, she ran off to find Pacifica, which is how Dipper found himself stuck in a sea of strangers. 

Of course, they were all Gravity Falls citizens, so he knew all of them, but that didn't help when he couldn't tell who was who. For all he knew, he could go to talk to someone and have it turn out to be Gideon. Ew.

He made his way over to the food table. Might as well drink a little, have a little fun while he was there. He grabbed a glass of wine, sipping it while scanning the crowd for a hit of his twin.

A sudden tap on his shoulder startled him, and he turned to see a man in a black suit with gold accents and a gold feathered mask standing next to him.

"Sorry, but can you pretend to be my date for a few minutes? I kinda ran into my ex here, and she's seriously acting psycho."

Dipper blinked. "M-me? But... I'm guy..."

The stranger rolled his eyes. "I can see that. And yes, you. I told her I was gay, but she wouldn't believe me. Please, she won't leave me alone."

The brunette thought for a moment. The man really did seem upset, and it wasn't like it would be forever.....

"Fine. I'll help you."

The man's face lit up. "Great, thanks, Pine Tree!"

Dipper looked confused, until the man gestured to the blue pine tree Mable has insisted on sewing onto the left shoulder of his suit. "It's a pine tree, right? Then that's what your nickname is now. Oh, and my name's Bill." He held out a hand, and Dipper shook it.

"Alright then, let's go make that crazy bitch jealous!" Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist, and lead him to the opposite side of the ballroom where a girl wearing a red dress and mask was waiting rather impatiently. As they approached her, she looked at Dipper with a sneer.

"Who's this supposed to be?"

Bill pulled Dipper closer. "Ava, this is my boyfriend, Alex. I told you, I'm not getting back together with you."

She just huffed. "That's not your boyfriend. He's just some guy you picked up as an excuse!"

Dipper felt a wave of worry wash over him, but to his surprise Bill reacted calmly to the accusation. "I assure you, he's my date. Can you not just accept the fact that I don't like girls?"

Ava started getting angry. "Oh really? Then if he's really your boyfriend, prove it."

Bill smirked. "Gladly." He turned to face Dipper with his back to Ava. "May I have this dance?" He said it easily, but right after, the smirk dropped and he mouthed 'please.'

Dipper smiled. "Of course." Bill took his arm and they walked to the dance floor. A waltz was playing. Trust Pacifica to play classical dances. They found a fast rhythm, gliding over the floor with smooth steps. Dipper could feel Bill's eyes on him, the small smirk gracing the man's lips making his heart race and a blush form on his cheeks. He hoped the mask hid it. He was hyper aware of Bill's hand resting on his lower back, holding him slightly closer than necessary. The blond man leaned closer.

"Thank you, Pine Tree."

They danced for a long time, and Dipper began to forget that it was an act, smiling and moving to the beat of the piano. He realized with a start that everyone else had moved off to the sides and were watching the pair with rapt attention and awe. Bill pulled his focus back by twirling him.

"Hey, eyes on me, okay?"

The song reached its end, and Bill leaned into a low dip, holding Dipper in his arms while the crowd applauded wildly. Without thinking, Dipper leaned up and captured Bill's lips in a kiss. The blond froze, before kissing back slowly. Dipper pulled away quickly, remembering who the man was.

"I-I'm so sorr-"

Bill cut him off with another kiss. "Don't be."

They walked off the dance floor, arm in arm still. Bill pulled him outside.

"So, Pine Tree.... I know I said I wanted you as a fake boyfriend, but I've changed my mind."

He put his hands on Diper's shoulders, resting his forehead on his own. "I think you should be my real boyfriend instead."

Dipper smiled, wrapping his arms around the other. "I think so too."

The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing, having as much fun as two teens could have. And if Bill offered to let Dipper spend the night, well, that's nobody's business but theirs.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a part 2, so here it is!

"DIPPER'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! DIPPER'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"Mable! Cut that out!"

The brunette helplessly watched as his sister ran around the grass proclaiming his love to the forest. He had come back from Bill's house at around nine in the morning, where a smug Mable was waiting. She questioned him relentlessly, asking him the most personal questions that had him, at times, beet red and cringing. Once she had clawed the whole story from him, she had spent the next few minutes laughing and running around the front of the Mystery Shack. Honestly, he would have never believed that they were related.

"Oh come on, Dipper! This is exciting!" She smirked. "Is he cute? Oooo, I bet he's gorgeous!"

The male twin fidgeted. "Yeah... He's cute."

Mable squealed. "Awwww that's so adorable! I have to meet him!" She ran up to Dipper. "Let's go let's go let's go!" she took his arm, dragging him towards the car. Dipper got out his phone with his other hand, texting a warning to Bill.

_Dipper: Bill, Mable is insisting on us driving to your house to meet you right now. Help._

_Bill: Ooo, getting embarrassed about me, Pine Tree? I'm hurt._

_Dipper: You know that's not what I meant. Just make up an excuse._

_Bill: Hmmm.... Nah >D_

Dipper sighed in defeat, tucking his phone back in his pocket. By now, Mable had gotten his into the passenger seat of the car, and was on the road.

"Soooo, where does your mystery boyfriend live?"

Dipper gave her the address, mentally panicking. What if Mable didn't like Bill? What if he embarrassed himself in front of him, and he decided to dump him? So many things could go wrong. He swallowed nervously, taking a breath in slowly. He was being silly.

The drive seemed to take a million years, yet went by in the blink of an eye at the same time. He lead the way to the front porch with Mable on his heels, smiling giddily. He rang the doorbell, and not even ten seconds had passed before Bill answered the door.

Mable gasped. "You said he was cute, not that he was totally hot!" She wasn't wrong. Bill looked different without the suit he was wearing the night before, but no less stunning. He had on black jeans and a black shirt with a yellow flannel. His jaw and eyes were even more accented in the daylight, so much that Dipper couldn't tear his eyes from the blond man's face. Coupled with his smooth grin, he was practically an angel.

"Thank you, Shooting Star." He addressed his sister, adding a wink at the end. "Please, do come in." He lead them to a sitting room, falling onto one of the plush couches. The twins followed suit, Mable making sure her brother ended up next to Bill.

"So Bill.... How did you two meet?"

Bill smiled. "Pine Tree here helped me out of a tough situation. I owed him, so I decided to, well, show him a good time, if you catch my meaning."

Dipper blushed at that comment. "Bill!"

Bill faked an innocent look. "What? I was just telling the truth. At least I didn't tell her how I had you on your knees, scre-"

"AAAnd that's enough!" Dipper clamped his hand over the blond's mouth, the other just smirking and licking his hand. The brunette drew his hand away while Bill laughed. He opened his mouth the scold the man when he was cut off by Mable's giggling.

"Oh my God, I ship it so hard!"

Bill frowned. "Ship?"

Mable grinned. "I see we have much to talk about." The three of them laughed, and at that moment, Dipper realized he had nothing to worry about. This was going to be perfect.

They talked for hours, laughing a sharing stories. When it was finally time to leave, Mable rushed and gave Bill a hug. "Be good to my brother."

Bill smiled. "Of course."

The female laughed. "Okay, I'll get the car started. Don't take too long to say goodbye, Dipper." She walked out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Bill walked over to Dipper, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "Today was fun." Dipper could feel his breath in his hair. He mumbled an agreement into Bill's shoulder. He felt like he was on top of the world. He could stay like that for days. Suddenly, Bill pulled back before capturing the brunette in a kiss. He blinked, before melting in the taller man's arms. Yeah, this was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! Had some school stuff to do, but I have a long weekend with time to write sooooo HERE YA GO!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> That was so fun to write. I love how weird crazy ideas I have can be turned into cute fics like this. If people want, I can make a part two. Just give me some suggestions on what you want!


End file.
